What They Taught Us
by How Lestrange
Summary: Drabbles on what every Harry Potter character ever mentioned has taught us readers. OPEN TO REQUESTS.
1. Andrew Kirke

**_Note_**

_Each drabble/chapter will contain a piece of information anbout the person/character__ & will be set up as follows._

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not now nor will ever own_ Harry Potter_._

**_Enjoy! (:_**

* * *

**_Andrew Kirke_** taught us that

No matter how bad you are…

_When trying out for Gryffindor's quidditch team, the captain, Angelina Johnson, was most unimpressed with Kirke's performance, however she considered him to be better than others who had tried out that year._

you're always better than someone else.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? What character shall I do next? __- Sonya_


	2. Aidan Lynch

**_Aidan Lynch_** taught us that

Even professionals…

_Lynch, an Irish wizard and the Seeker for the Irish National Quidditch team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, had a tendency to crash during dives, often leaving him in a dazed state for a while afterwards._

Can crash and burn.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions for which character I should do next? __- Sonya_


	3. Aberforth Dumbledore

**_Aberforth Dumbledore_** taught us that

Even if you don't know it,

_Sending Dobby the House-elf to help them escape from Malfoy Manor, Aberforth Dumbledore assisted Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger from a distance during their Horcrux hunt._

Help is always there.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? __- Sonya_


	4. Abraxas Malfoy

**_Abraxas Malfoy_** taught us that

Some people…

_In 1968, Nobby Leach was the first Muggle-born to have held the office of Minister for magic. Unfortunately he was victim of a shady plot that caused him to leave his post prematurely. Believed to have played part in this plot was Abraxas Malfoy. Nothing was, however, ever proven against Malfoy._

Never get what they deserve.

* * *

**_Note_ **

_I have come to the conclusion that I will be updating about two to three times a week...also that I will be doing the characters in alphabetical order, as the list appears on this site..._

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? __- Sonya_


	5. Adrian Pucey

**_Adrian Pucey_** taught us that

It's okay to play fair,

_ Despite being on the Quidditch team for at least three years, Adrian Pucey is noted as one of few Slytherin Quidditch players who have never committed a foul nor cheated in any way._

Even when others never do.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? - Sonya_


	6. Alastor Moody

_**Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody**_ taught us that

The saying "Those who can't do, teach..."

_In 1994, Albus Dumbledore offered Alastor Moody, one of the most renowned and powerful Aurors of all time, a teaching position. Moody accepted the offer._

Was way off.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns?_ - Sonya


	7. Albus Dumbledore

_**Albus Dumbledore**_ taught us that

The things you experience early on in life...

_Despite his mother's and sister's accidental deaths and a father who died in Azkaban, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore became all that he aspired to be and more._

greatly effect who you become.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? - Sonya_


	8. Severus Snape

Written for _Pink Comet_

* * *

**_Severus Snape _**taught us that

If you show no patience...

_As a student, Severus Snape's thirst to prove himself was at an all-time high. However, this feverish longing unintentionally leads to the deterioration of his friendship with neighbor and Gryffindor, Lily Evans - his one true friend and one true love._

Love won't either.

* * *

**Note**

Hello Earthlings! Yes, I realize I haven't up dated in over a month even though I had said that I would update at least twice a week…but my muse was fleeting. However, thanks to** Pink Comet **(Thanks so much for your review, by the way!)my motivation has come back to me!

I can't promise that I will update again this week but I will continue with this – even if it's that last thing I do!

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? – Sonya_


End file.
